ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Knight: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection
Category:Guides Race Selection Hume Hume Dark Knights have Decent MP pools and HP. Thier balanced stats allow them the ability to Hit decently with a decent hit rate and take hits better then others. Also they can bring more Absorbs to the table which weakens the enemy while enhancing your stats. Elvaan Elvaan Dark Knight's have some of the highest STR in the game which means that they dish out as much damage as possible with each and every hit. However hitting is the problem with Elvaan, becuase of thier very low DEX it makes it hard for them to hit anything. Elvaan also have more base HP and VIT then some other jobs which means they can survive longer in battle if they pull to much hate. Thier small MP pools are also something to think about as DRK helps the party out by de-buffing the enemy with absorb. Tarutaru Tarutaru make good Dark Knights becuase they have a decent hit rate and a large MP pool. a large MP pool means that they can bring out more absorbs which can not only assist the PT but make up for some of the points that a taru lacks. An example would be Absorb-STR which gives a bonus to a taru's Strength so they can do more Damage for a decent amount of time. Tarutaru's lack HP and VIT though so if they pull to much hate off an enemy they won't last long. Mithra Mithra have the highest accuracy in the game so they make great Dark Knight's. They deal Damage in small amounts but they hit more often then most other Dark Knights do so the damage evens out. Mithra's MP pools are also nice becuase they can pull out a few absorbs and still have enough MP left to do things like Drain or Aspir. Mithra lack Defense and Vitality though so like tarutaru's they wont last very long if they draw too much hate. Galka Galka also have alot of Strength to bring to the Party. They also have more Dexterity then elvaan do so they can bring hard hits on a frequent basis. Their small MP pools should be considered though becuase they wont be able to de-buff the enemy and have MP left over for other things. however Galka have large amounts of VIT so they can take hits that are sent at them when they pull hate. Support Job Options There are a number of subjob choices available to a Dark Knight. The choices listed here are by no means the only ones available, but tend to be the most widely used. Warrior The standard expected subjob before level 60 and in many situations afterwards (For Example, Merit Parties), a Warrior subjob will greatly enhance a Dark Knight's damage over time, TP gain, and survivability. *Provoke - though a Dark Knight's defense is quite low, Provoke is still useful in a pinch and can be used to set up a Thief's SATA weaponskill. *Berserk - an obvious attack-boosting ability. *Warcry - If timed correctly and used in a perfect pattern, Dark Knight's could have an attack booster every time while the other is on timer. i.e. Use Berserk First, Then Last Resort, Then Warcry, Then Souleater. Warcry can grab hate, be sure to use wisely or be sure that the tank has kept hate already. *Double Attack - critical for TP gain. *Defender - barely useful at best; should only be used in dangerous situations where the Dark Knight has excessive hate. Thief Thief is a widely-expected subjob after the Dark Knight reaches level 60, thanks to its damage amplification and hate control. *Sneak Attack - used primarily on weapon skills to create high-damage skillchains. *Trick Attack - can be used to transfer weapon skill hate onto a tank, a Dragoon to shed it, or a low-hate member of the party, such as a bard. *Flee - obviously useful to escape dangerous situations. Ninja A subjob usually only used in the late 60's and 70's. Utsusemi is useful in Dynamis, certain BC battles, and for soloing capabilities. Later levels allows one to Dual Wield axes and gain access to the highly damaging weapon skill Rampage. Dragoon A relatively new subjob that has gained popularity of late. Useful for its relatively good attack and accuracy bonuses, but also for the ability to Jump and High Jump which, when coupled with a Dark Knight's high attack power, do decent damage in addition to shedding all of the hate a Dark Knight may have acquired from a recent weaponskill. Samurai Dark Knight benifits from Samurai as a subjob. Samurai is already an effective Damage Dealer so combining it with another Damage dealer is a good choice. Samurai offers a boost to Strength and TP. Until 60 Samurai doesnt have much to offer exept Resist Blind which helps when you are fighting enemies with Area of Effect blind. it also gives Store TP which is only 1 extra TP, but that still helps in the long run. at 60 you get Meditate which allows a great TP bonus so you can pull out a Weapon Skill right when you need it most.